The Wrong Words
by Mischief'sbeenManaged
Summary: AU. Trigger warning. Contains lots of depressing stuff. I'll probably update more frequently due to being able to relate more. You always knew it would end like this. How could you tell someone who has their life written out for them to be hopeful? You told us to strive forward, next time take your own pathetic advice. This is not worth anything.
1. Chapter 1

Maka was frozen in fear. Her father, Spirit, lay in _her_ room with someone who was n _ot_ her mother. And the pain came again, not to be washed away quite as easily as the last time. It was a never ending cycle for her. She tried so hard to ignore it. Ever since she was younger she'd been having problems with it. First came the anger. Blinding and obvious. She'd fly into a rage almost immediately and calm down straight after, choosing to be away from Spirit. Then, the violence. That started when Maka had been reading and her father came home drunk, and proceeded to make out (heavily) at twelve at night right in front of the young child. She hadn't meant to throw the book but it was in her hand and then it wasn't. It had hit her dad square in the face. His one night stand had left whilst Maka worked herself up. It didn't help that the poor girl's mother had left her, sending her postcards as if to keep up the pretence of love. Finally, as she grew, she developed trust issues. It didn't help with the fact that she was supposed to be starting school. The DWMA in fact. Full to the brim with students.

Her first year was alright. Only eleven years old, hair in tow mini pigtails, wearing what might have resembled a school uniform. That was the first time she had ever made friends. Two very different friends. On one hand you had Tsubaki. Quiet, shy, calm. She seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. But Maka and Tsubaki stuck together. Not talking much, just conveying their emotions to each other. Then there was Kid.

Maka knew Kid had 'problems'. Everyone did. But some bullied him for it, some avoided him and others just ignored him. Maybe it was the ODC. Maybe it was the abuse. But, either way Kid was gone the moment the year ended. Then came second year. More brutal. More backbreaking. Maka was looking for somewhere other than her own home to stay, due to her dads tendencies to forget she existed. She'd stay out later to complete a set of homework or revise by herself but by doing this, her father seemed to be blocking her. She was no longer constantly there. She was learning to look after herself. His wife was showing no signs of returning. What else was there to do but play around, right?

Another thing was the depression. As you do, Maka realised things she'd been too naive to see before. Her mother had left her for good, Kid was never coming back and Tsubaki was getting worse. Poor, poor Tsubaki. She'd been diagnosed with specific phobia a month ago. Her only brother had turned on her a while ago ad he often did... things that made Tsubaki nervous. The more he did it, the more she applied it to everyday actions. Soon enough, Maka was alone again.

Age thirteen was when it got extremely bad. The bullies got worse, now that there was only one. She spent many nights holed up in the library, not wanting to face her father, resulting in him bringing more women and overall, neglecting his duties as a parent. Maka's mother had cut off all communications with Maka on her last birthday, saying that there was no reason to talk since Maka was growing. And there were the urges. If someone looked her way she'd get the urge to stab herself with whatever was near. If she was reprimanded in class she'd want to gouge out her eyes.

Submerging herself in books, reality became distorted. She began to be even more violent and jumpy. Screaming out in class when someone said _that one word from that one book that somehow cause everyone to die you stupid blabbering idiot shut your bloody mouth now or I'll sew it shut' or 'will you not speak so loudly when there are people around you who are not in your conversation thank you very much you ignorant brat'._ Quite often she'd mutter the words under her breath and then be forced to speak them aloud.

It was plain as day to see that Maka was slowly losing it. It didn't help that there were rumours of Kid and Tsubaki being in a loony bin. Not that Maka remembered much about her two friends at all. They'd never known much about each other but just knowing they were there was comforting.

So after everything, she tried to commit suicide.

Climbing up one of the large red pillars the school had, Maka laughed. Her hair, let loose, whipped in the winds. It danced in frenzy, coinciding with the girl's emotions. She grinned maliciously and laughed. It was free, and wild and crazy. It was hurt and angry and worried. It echoed through the grounds, hidden by the whirlpool of rain, hail, and wind. The plaid skirt she'd wore every day without fail was flayed and worn out. Much like its owner. The owner who held no regrets about leaning _forwards_ screaming and crying and laughing. It hurt and it didn't. It frightened yet calmed her. Perhaps she knew this was the right decision to make all along. Perhaps it was fate, or even destiny. Whatever it was, it was there. At that moment her mind was clear and her soul was content. The fictional characters that Maka loved turned against her.

 _You always knew it would end like this._

 _How could you tell someone who has their life written out for them to be hopeful?_

 _You told us to strive forward, next time take your own pathetic advice._

 _This is not worth anything._

 _What is any of this going to achieve._

Did Maka care? No. She was carefree. She was careless. She believed in what she was doing as she hurtled towards solid ground and uttered her last words. The wrong words. The worst words. The easiest words.

"JUST DIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kid watched the pale cream van roll up to the door. His therapy session had just ended and he was supposed to be joining everyone else for lunch but curiosity had never left him. He'd sat on the window seat waiting until he saw the front door open wide. It was Marie. Marie had worked at Shibusen for a little over a year but Kid still did not like her. He mumbled day and night about her stupid eye patch and the asymmetric-garbage she called a dress. Even now, as he was looking down at her opening the back doors, he couldn't help but cringe. He attempted to pull his gaze off of the woman and look elsewhere and all too soon his eyes were on the girl who had just stumbled from the van.

Kid perked up. The girl had two perfectly symmetrical pigtails and her outfit, a red pullover and short plaid skirt was also pleasing to see. A sigh escaped him as he curled his legs underneath him. Marie smiled reassuringly at the new girl who scowled into the ground. It seemed that Kid would need to go to the lunch hall before Marie and the newcomer arrived to tell everyone and be on time to meet them. The young boy leapt up and dusted off his suit. Suits were mostly symmetrical so they suited him the best. He even had pyjama suits. He made his way, weaving through hallways, eyes trained to the floor in case he came across any asymmetrical trash. He pushed open two oak doors and looked up.

Soul was sitting in the far right corner, eating some pasta whilst Black*Star stood on the table, berating him for ignoring the mightiest God on Earth. To his immediate left, he spotted Liz and Patti, his two close friends. He made his way towards them.

"Hello Liz, hello Patty. There's someone new and they arrived just now. They're very symmetrical. She looked angry." Liz suddenly dropped her fork, with it the chip that she'd been about to eat, having double checked that ' _it definitely is potato because if it's not you lied and I'll gut you if you lied'._ She was on guard, waiting impatiently. "She's mad because she won't be able to get rid of us I bet. Because we're here to stay. Not forever but I am not being kidnapped."

Patty nodded along to Liz, smiling lopsidedly. The three young teens eyed the door as it crashed open, causing many eating their lunches peacefully to scream, hide under tables, or burst into tears. Liz had dragged down Patty who was happily giggling away about crushing giraffes. A young girl named Jacqueline was now hyperventilating, having knocked into a cup of coffee on a nearby table. She was screaming about the noise, ignoring the fact that blisters were going to start to form all over her chest. Kid was frozen, watching everything happen. Two young twins were crying and hiding under a table, a boy crouched there with them, comforting them.

Marie popped her head round the open doors, casually strolling in with Nygus following. They took it upon themselves to stop the noise. Nygus pulled Jacqueline up from where she still sat, frozen in a scream and took her out of the room. Marie coaxed Liz out from under the tables and soon enough the twins had stopped crying, sitting on the Kilik's shoulders as if nothing had happened.

"I'm very sorry. That was our newcomer. Her name is Maka Albarn and I'm afraid she's a little unstable right now and not in the best position to meet you all. She'll be staying on floor three, in the girl's wing. She has her own room and her room is at the end of the hall, next to Tsubaki's."

With this a tall pale girl whimpered and curled up slightly, her long black ponytail swishing beside her.

"Now, hurry and finish your lunches. Kilik, Thunder and Fire, you all need to go back to floor two soon. Don't forget about group therapy and your therapy session times. Make sure to tell who ever is in charge." Marie wiggled her fingers in a goodbye fashion. All eyes were on her as she left the room.

Black*Star began yelling and jumping around where he sat by Soul. "How can that new girl not want to see her GOD? I AM THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON THERE IS HOW CAN SHE JUST IGNORE ME! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE AND IT CANNOT GO UNHEEDED!" From where he was slumped at his seat, Soul threw pieces of pasta at Black*Star, only looking up when one finally went into his open mouth and he started to choke. Patty laughed and clapped her hands whilst Black*Star decided to yell at Soul.

"Hey Kid, what if she really is here to take us away! What if it's all a test?" Liz whispered harshly her voice getting louder at the end of each sentence. Kid shrugged. He had the faintest feeling he'd once knew a Maka. In all honesty, he was pretty sure he had. But he shook it from his mind. If he relapsed, he'd surely be forced out of group therapy. Sometimes it worked out for the best and he really did want to know the newcomer.

"What does a shrug mean? She's taking Patty away! I knew it, I knew it. You could see it in Marie's eyes. This was a scam all along." Liz continued to lecture Kid up until a quiet bell sounded. Nygus walked into the large hall, Jacqueline close behind. "Alright it's time for group therapy. Don't forget your individual sessions. Kilik, you take Fire and Thunder ahead of me and I'll catch you up on floor three."

Everyone filed out of the lunch hall, most going with Nygus. All who lived on floor four thought that today, for once, group therapy was going to be more interesting. Even Soul anticipated the lesson considering he often relapsed.


	3. AN

_**Hiyo! So, I like having chapters of more or less 1000 thousand words approximately so I decided to have a small A/N every two to three chapters. This fanfiction was inspired by one I read a few days ago but I am not stealing the story. Also, the last chapter was very fast paced but that's how I write. It basically turns into a riddle which I explain later on. I feel like I should update twice a week since I've got a couple of chapters already written but I'll see how that works out. There will most likely be several typos until I read through what I've written properly and change it all so bear with me. That's all I guess.**_ ** _  
See ya,  
Mischief'sbeenManaged_**


	4. Chapter 3

The group therapy room had bright purple walls and blue cushions scattered everywhere. There were a few wooden chairs creating a circle in the middle and two or three comfier ones in the corners. Standing in the room already was Justin and Marie, and almost hiding behind them, was Maka, still wearing her clothes from earlier that Kid adored. Even the stitches were symmetrical.

"Good afternoon kids! Today both Justin and I will be monitoring your lesson since we both have sessions with some of you. Soul, go with Justin. Your session is first. Everyone else sit down. Even you, Maka."

The girl in question made her way to a seat. Sadly it was right next to Liz's, who shrieked and demanded she be moved. So, to keep in control, Marie showed Maka a seat next to Tsubaki. Maka sat down, keeping her eyes trained to the ground. Next to Maka was an empty chair, clearly being saved for the white-haired monster that'd been taken away. Next to Tsubaki was Patty, Liz and then a black haired girl, Jacqueline. Just behind Liz and Patty was Black*Star, who kept making Liz cower and grab onto Patty because _he's a crazy ravaging teen who thinks he's God so he's dangerous_. Besides Black*Star was a boy with two obnoxious looking towers protruding from his head. He kept muttering about needing to revise and be the best in everything otherwise he would have no future to look forward to.

Last was Blair. The older girl certainly looked crazy, donned in all purple clothes with cat ears and whiskers drawn on. It was a weird group of people and Maka felt uncomfortable. Her sides still ached and her head was pounding. She really couldn't believe that she had failed. How though? How could she still be alive? The answer was simple really. Because of the storm, students were being escorted home early, something Maka hadn't anticipated. Besides that, the wind had caught the black cloak that had been flapping around her shoulders. Somehow this slowed her down the slightest bit. And she really hadn't climbed that high. It was only a fifteen feet fall.

Then came the three weeks of healing and torture. It served Maka right.

And now because of it, she sat in a room full of mentally ill teens.

"So why don't we start with something about ourselves. We'll go from right to left so Jacqueline then Kid and so on."

"My names Jacqueline and... I... Well... I'm a little shy." She shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. And to think they were only ten minutes into the session. Next was Kid. "My name is Kid and I love symmetry. It is perfect in every way, something I'm not." Kid glanced up to his hair, feeling glum. There were tears forming in his golden eyes. He sat down after a minute or two, bowing his head as if in shame. The next to stand up was Liz. "I'm not telling my name unless that new girl promises not to try anything funny." Maka took this chance to growl at Liz, shrugging at the same time. "She's a feral beast! Did you hear that! She growled at me!" Marie came over and guided Liz back into her seat.

Maka inwardly cringed at the thought of having to speak but there was still half an hour left. She braced herself, going over her words in her head. There was a knock from the door as Patty shot up from her seat and began to introduce herself. Justin walked in with Soul following behind him, looking extremely frayed. "Ah, Justin, Soul. I assume you've come for Kid." Justin nodded blankly as Soul took a seat in the empty chair next to Maka.

Kid barely raised his head, just scampered out of the room, Justin leaving as well. Patty had sat back down, content with what she had said. Not that anyone had really been listening but Blair had already stood up. "I am Blair, one sexy kitty. Mrow." She sat back down, pawing at her chair, most likely trying to scratch it. No one in the room commented on the strange behaviour, opting to ignore it instead.

Ox refused to speak so his turn went to Black*Star. "I AM YOUR GOD! WHY DID YOU NOT SAY HELLO TO YOUR GOD ON ARRIVAL! THAT WAS RUDE YOU! YOU ARE A PATHETIC SUBJECT! YOU SHOULD BE CAST AWAY BUT I'LL ALLOW YOUR STUPIDITY TO PASS BY SINCE YOU'RE NEW! NOW BOW DOWN." From his perch on top of the chair, Black*Star fell. He'd been knocked over by a book thrown by Maka who then stood up. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE! I'M NOT ONE OF YUR MEASLY LITTLE SUBJECTS!"

Black*Star tensed. He didn't like the screaming girl who was pushing him aside. He wasn't worthless. He was God, right. A scream that sounded like Kid was heard from the hallway. Black*Star turned on Maka with a glare and his eyes moistened. "SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! BECAUSE OF YOU ONE OF MY LOYAL SUBJECTS IS CURSED! I AM NOT THE WORTHLESS ONE HERE FOR I AM A GOD! IHAVE SUPERIOR BLOOD!"

Then chaos reigned as Maka kicked over her chair, pouncing on Black*Star. Liz began to curl up into a protective ball, Patty, still happy, curled up with her. Soul was on his hands and knees, speaking quickly to himself it seemed and Tsubaki was just sitting there, a panic attack overcoming her. Jacqueline had taken to rocking with her hands over her ears, muttering "not again lease no". Maka had managed to slice part of Black*Star's skin and was yelling about him having the exact same blood, her own blood mixing in with his in a poll on the floor. Only Blair and Ox were left unaffected, Ox still talking about grades.

Maka began to faint, her vision blurred as another woman, another therapist, rushed in the room. Black*Star was gone suddenly, as Maka blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

When Maka woke up, she was in a cream coloured room. She was lying on a bed, wrapped in pristine white sheets. She could tell her hair was loose and if she shifted her head to the side she could see that a curtain was wrapped around her area, to give her some privacy, maybe. She could remember everything, her yelling, her slamming into Black*Star. She was never going to admit it but Black*Star had labelled many of Maka's insecurities and, on impulse, she wanted to shut him up quickly. She'd seen him bouncing on his chair impatiently the entire time. Caught him staring right at her once.

If she was accused, she was going to blame the entire thing on Black*Star. Because of their fight, she'd reopened a wound on her side which explained her blood that she had seen. Maka lifter up her hand, blocking her eyes. They should send her back home. She didn't belong with kids like these. She watched as her curtain was slowly pulled from around her and Black*Star peered round the edge.

"Sorry Maka."

The words didn't mean anything. They were probably forced out of him. The most likely suspect was Marie and sure enough, the blonde haired therapist popped her pretty little head over Black*Stars. She smiled reassuringly at Maka and Black*Star. Disappearing again, the two teenagers were left alone. "We're in the 'Infirmary'. Everyone else is either at dinner or in a surprise therapy session. You somehow cut a long line in my arm. Gods don't feel pain though so I'm fine. However, a God needs to make sure he has followers so here, chocolate. I stole it from Soul."

Black*Star tossed the bar of chocolate over to Maka. He had been forced to think things over and had been told that he needed to be more aware of who he speaking to and what he was saying. But Gods weren't the ones who were meant to be ordered around like that and so he'd waved off the warnings and opted to fix things in away only a God such as he could.

This treatment included a chocolate bar, a half-hearted apology, and his autograph on a napkin. "To lift your spirits whenever I'm not around." He told her.

All Maka did with the chocolate was hide it under her pillow. She was in no mood to eat let alone talk. However, at this present moment, a few familiar teens were waiting outside the door. The couple in question was Tsubaki and Soul. It had taken Soul an hour to move from his crouched position on the floor and another half an hour to open his eyes and talk. Tsubaki had been fine the moment all of the fighting had stopped. In fact, the shy black haired girl had offered to help clean up; Tsubaki found it easier to calm down.

The two visitors knocked on the doors happy when Marie strolled out from the 'Infirmary'.

"Soul, Tsubaki! How nice to see you! What's the problem." Marie smiled softly, looking down on the two younger souls."W-we wanted to s-see Black*Star." "And that new one, Maka." Soul stood lazily, training his eyes to the floor.

Marie smiled brightly and stepped out of the way so the teens could get into the room. In the 'Infirmary' there were six beds, four on one side, and two on another. Kid despised the place because of this and worked himself into a fit whenever he found himself in it. It had no symmetry. The number six wasn't symmetrical, the bed layout, how they administered patients row by row. It reminded him strongly of his bedroom and the day his father shifted everything when Kid was at his therapy session one morning. That was why Kid had screamed earlier that day. Justin had shut the door for the first time and Justin – while he my look like a symmetry angel – was the opposite. Kid hated his weekly therapy sessions with Justin as much as he hated the 'Infirmary'.

But Kid was not going into the 'Infirmary', Soul and Tsubaki were, and they were fine without symmetry.

Maka pulled her crisp white covers over her head as the two approached. Black*Star yelped and jumped onto Maka's bed, a haughty expression on his face. "You two have come late1 How dare you disappoint the mighty Black*Star. Although I guess Soul payed the price. I did take his chocolate." Maka snickered as Soul seethed at Black*Star. "Tsubaki probably had a very good reason not to come as well. Hmm. I shouldn't be complaining then. Right well. Why are you here? Did they finally realise that you're way loonier then the rest of us Soul Eater?" Black*Star cackled at his little inside joke that Maka nor Tsubaki or even Soul actually understood. Well, maybe Soul a little bit.

Maka sat up. "I beg to differ Black*Star seeing as you're still sitting on my legs. You're obviously crazier." Maka kicked up her legs, succeeding in throwing Black*Star from his seat. The blunette began to yell the word no until Marie came by and took him back to his own little section. Tsubaki turned on Maka with a slight frown. "Y-you shouldn't s-s-set him off like that M-Maka. P-please."

The pigtailed girl did nothing but shrug. She couldn't possibly know how her words set him off. She just thought Tsubaki was bluffing a little. "He was always called a little God and told stories of hero's s-so powerful that they may h-have surpassed G-Gods. He r-really d-did love h-his parent's b-but I-" Tsubaki lowered herself to her knees. Maka had forgotten Soul was there until he patted and soothed Tsubaki's hair. Marie came back from behind a series of curtains to supervise the three unstable teenagers. She listened intently as Tsubaki conversed one-sidedly with Maka and as Tsubaki's nerves failed her and even as Soul comforted her. But then Soul spoke up.

"He never understood what it meant to kill his parents."


	6. AN 2

**_Sup. Me again. I know some of this may seem a little dark and, as I said before, fast-paced, but I can't help it. It's how I write. But, I decided that I could also add in a little fun, happiness, and humour. Not that I wasn't going to anyway because come on. How could I not add humour? Some characters aren't mentioned yet because they are not in the hospital yet or aren't important currently. A.K.A Crona and Kim. Both will be joining, Crona, a patient and Kim, not a patient but not a therapist either. I actually have no clue about what she's going to do. Help, please? Lastly, I only own the storyline and stuff so yeah. Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Later, Mischief'sbeenManaged_**


	7. Chapter 5

"He did what!"

Maka screeched. Her hands immediately flew to her mouth. Black*Star had did what now? Killed his parents? But... Why? When everybody else had heard this news these were the questions that they thought of. Maka however, thought up something entirely different. Did it satisfy him? How did he do it? Did he regret his choices afterwards? It was clear to her that she needed to learn more about her fellow patients. Wouldn't that make her stay worthwhile. Finding out more about those who were like her. Huh, like her. After all, it made sense. They all had mental disabilities and they were all locked up in a mental hospital for kids. How perfect, thought Maka, that she only fit in with those who didn't fit in. All the girl wanted to do at this moment was fold herself between the pages of a book. A book. Any book would do.

"He thought he needed to overcome his parents if needed to transcend the Gods because they're meant to have more power then you. Weird thing was, his parents had actually advised him to do it. The only reason he wasn't charged was because of this and the fact that he, along with the rest of us, is sick in the head."

Tsubaki cast her eyes to the floor and Maka laughed. "When you put it like that I feel normal." Soul's lips turned up into a dry smile. What Maka had said wasn't really humour but it was all they had at the present moment. Until a pillow hit Tsubaki in the back of the head but the pillow was sent full of evil thoughts so the trio ignored it.

Marie appeared once more, around five minutes later. Black*Star had joined the trio and the four were now quietly making small talk, their conversation moving slowly yet still worked out. She watched them, happy that they were peaceful at that time. She hated that she was going to disturb them but it was necessary if Maka and Black*Star were to get the rest they needed. The small group looked so content together that Marie sat and observed them for longer than she was supposed to. Black*Star and Maka seemed to be warming up to each other and Tsubaki didn't stutter when she spoke. And Soul looked happy, far happier than some days.

Marie snapped out of her daze as she ,out of the corner of her eye, saw the four teenagers stand up and head towards the door, Soul practically dragging Maka with him. She could hear their whispers from where she was sat and had a clear view of them. Obviously she couldn't say the same for them.

"She's going to notice we're gone."  
"W-we really s-shouldn't do this Soul, Black*Star."  
"Listen to your God when he tells you this is a good idea!"

"Shut up or I'll hit you again. Maka stop dragging your feet."  
"Let me go then. I want to stay here."  
"Your God says no!"

"B-black*Star?"  
"We're still going, just drag him."

Marie didn't know whether to sigh or laugh. She heard the doors to the 'Infirmary' open and close as the four teenagers left the room. In reality she should have stopped them but if she kept them where she could see them and alerted Nygus, she believed it wouldn't be a problem. They were still kids after all.

Meanwhile, the small group strolled around Floor 3, not really doing anything. "This is a terrible idea." Maka huffed, one hand on Black*Star's leg. "And why do we have to drag him around?" Soul rolled his eyes, also having one hand on Black*Star. The blunette was knocked out so he wasn't able to walk. Soul, turned sharply to the left, Maka having to steady herself. Tsubaki trailed behind. She'd agreed to the idea, but then again, she'd also disagreed. They'd promised to return after an hour or two. Or before it got to dark at the very least.

Maka sighed. They were now heading down a darker path with a dead end. Well, it looked like a dead end. When they finally reached the wall, Maka realised that there was a lift, even if it was broken. There was no door and no actual lift compartment inside. When she put her head into the tunnel, and looked up, Maka noticed there seemed to be a string ladder and a small light at the top. "This is dangerous and stupid Soul." "Says the one who attempted suicide whilst at school." "Shut up Soul."

Soul propped Black*Star up against a wall and grabbed a small bottle of water hanging from his pocket. he proceeded to open this very bottle and pour it all over Black*Star. The effect of this treatment was to wake up Black*Star and sure enough, the blue haired 'God' woke up, coughing and spluttering. "YOU DO NOT POUR WATER OVER YOUR GOD SOUL! THAT'S NOT COOL AT ALL!" Soul threw away the empty bottle.

"S-soul, are we really going to go up to the roof? What if someone catches us? What if we fall?" Tsubaki cowered away from the lift, pressing up against the wall.

"When I first came here, I saw this part of the hospital and demanded to know about it. Afterwards I threw a huge fit and did some stuff so that in the end, Marie agreed to let me climb to the roof. They've done it all up so I can't jump off the side or anything. And from here, if you fell down the tunnel, you'd only fall three metres. There are some cushions thrown down to stop me from injuring myself and a flash light. From the top it's ten metres altogether. They've got cameras everywhere up on the roof. They don't mess with safety. Apart from the rope ladder. But that's not a problem. C'mon, let's go."

Soul stepped through the doorway, grabbing hold of the rope Maka had seen, and began to climb.


	8. Chapter 6

Tsubaki clung to Maka's arm, whimpering a little as the wind blew fiercely. Soul was sitting under a small canopy with a few blankets and chairs. He was waving to a small camera beside him, pulling stupid faces and even, at one point, flipping up his middle finger. Tsubaki had gasped and whimpered even more. "Soul, doesn't A-azusa monitor the c-cameras? S-she's g-going to be really m-mad at you! A-also when can we go?" Maka had a bad feeling to, remembering her failed suicide attempt. However, she focused all of her negative energy on Black*Star and Soul instead.

"This is pathetic. Even the 'infirmary is better. Also throw me a blanket. It's cold and it's your fault I'm up here in the first place." Soul smirked, tossing two blankets at Maka, one for herself and the other for Tsubaki. "Let's play a game. Who's up for Would You Rather?" Black*Star leapt in front of Maka, yelling "Yahoooooo!" as he did so.

"Hey Maka, would you rather be me or one of my loyal followers? But you can't answer me really because I'm the great BLACK*STAR AND I WILL NOT BE REPLACED! YAHOOOO!" Maka rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. "Neither option seems to lead to a good outcome so I'll pass on both. Ask Tsubaki." And with, Black*Star's ego was shot down and he was on his knees in front of Maka, pleading. It went along the lines of _but Maka I am the great Black*Star so please, please, please be my follower_ and _you're missing out on all the fun Maka so just consider it or I'll have to force and I don't want to have to force you Maka!_ Maka knew that he too, was fighting off the chance of relapsing, instead acting like a baby. But Maka couldn't help herself when Black*Star pulled out... the puppy eyes.

"Black*Star," the by perked up. "I'm going to give you three second before I knock you unconscious again." Black*Star scrambled off to sulk in a corner somewhere as Maka triumphantly sat in one of the fold-up chairs, Tsubaki sitting beside her. "Soul, would you rather be a witch or be a god?" Soul pretended to think about it. "Well, I suppose a Go-""NO! YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU TO CHOOSE WITCH!" Soul laughed at Black*Star who was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. "Yeah, whatever Black*Star. Hey, Tsubaki, would you rather swap bodies with me or Black*Star?"

Tsubaki frowned for a mere second before sighing. "I'd rather swap bodies with you Soul. I don't think I could deal with the bright blue hair." Tsubaki grinned at Black*Star, who grinned back. "Of course you wouldn't. Only the great Black*Star can deal with his awesome and Godly hair! Yahooo!"

As the four quietly laughed together, Maka unintentionally relaxed. She didn't have all the attention focused on her yet she wasn't forgotten. She eventually gave up on getting Black*Star to shut up, just like the rest of the patients had. They carried on their stupid game, the questions getting more ridiculous as time went on. Once or twice someone would say something triggering and they'd fall into silence but they always bounced back. Tsubaki had even stopped whimpering for a few minutes, however much the wind howled. But the moment the sky began to darken, the whimpering was back.

"I t-think we s-should head back now. It's getting d-darker and we might catch a-a cold." So they carefully descended down the rope ladder, shivering with warmth as they left the colder weather. By the lift was Marie, a smile on her face as usual. She led the teenagers back to the 'infirmary' first checking them over for any injuries before shooing Soul and Tsubaki away to allow Maka and Black*Star to rest. Looking over at the small clock on the wall, Maka noted that it was only 6pm. Dinner would be served in half an hour. She sighed, falling back onto the thin bed that was issued to her when she was administered to the 'infirmary'. Her eyes closed and the black eternity that came with them was welcomed, for once. There was no way she'd sleep this early, especially with insomnia. But she could at least pretend.

Black*Star on the other hand was still hyped from their closely monitored visit to the roof. He couldn't get to sleep if he wanted too. Besides, due to being knocked out, he'd missed his medicine dose that was given out at dinner and sometimes at breakfast. He fidgeted and fidgeted, sometimes whistling a tune or tapping the wall. After five minutes of this Black*Star wanted to scream. So he did. Because Gods could do whatever they wanted.

Unless, of course, they were in the same room as Maka Albarn, a very violent 14 year old. Black*Star whined in pain as Maka got up to retrieve the book she'd tossed at his head. Black*Star was grateful it wasn't a hardback because he doubted he'd be conscious. "I'm trying to sleep." The insomniac lied. "But I'm bored! We've been in here for ten minutes and we haven't done anything!" "I'm trying to sleep." The insomniac lied, again. "BUT YOUR GOD IS BOOORED! Actually you sleep I'll look for Nygus or Marie."

Maka set her book back down, huffing in annoyance. This is what she got for attempting to die. An annoying blue haired- "Hey MAKA have you seen MARIE anywhere?" And the boy was back, a mischievous grin on his face as he peered around the door to look at the angry teenage girl standing in front of him. "I'll take that as a no." And he disappeared just as soon as had come.

Maka settled back into her bed, she was glad to have some peace. She could finally retreat into her mind safely for once and she wasn't going to waste that chance. Her breathing slowed down, her breaths no longer ragged, looking as if she was sleeping.


	9. AN 3

**_Sup it's me! Okay so I was meant to update twice in a day three days ago but I decided to finish off the last chapter of Soul Eater. I now realise that just because you know spoilers does not mean you won't cry. In fact, I cried way before anything major even happened and knowing what was going to happen did not help. So I've been feeling depressed and emotionally unstable about the whole thing and unfortunately, have not been able to do anything Soul Eater related. But I went to McDonald's earlier and bought two McFlurry's and medium chips so now I feel better. The next chapter is dedicated to PagetDaPanda for being a wonderful person._**

 ** _Mischief'sbeenManaged_**


	10. Chapter 7

Two days later Soul was sitting in the food hall, alone in the corner. Floor three and Floor two normally ate meals together, however, extra staffs were needed, just in case anything happened. Maka and Black*Star had yet to leave the infirmary, for reasons unknown to Soul. As he gazed around, he noted that Tsubaki was with Kid, Patty and Liz. It was good to know they were all getting along. Sure, Soul was friendly with them, but Kid didn't like his hair very much and it made Liz anxious. Soul often hung with Tsubaki or Black*Star although Patty had nothing against the white-haired boy.

He pushed his food around his plate, looking at the bland food and sighing. They had specific food for quite a few patients. To list a few: Kid, Tsubaki, and Liz. Soul often scoffed behind Liz's back because of her paranoia. It was a horrible thing to do but he did it anyway. If Soul was in a sane state of mind he might've felt bad but instead, he felt better. Knowing that others had faults too was comforting for the teenager.

In his mind, he heard cruel laughter. Soul clutched his head and almost slammed it against the table. He breathed in deeply. This happened too often for Soul. It felt like he' been possessed by a demon. Satan even. The demon cackled and screamed relentlessly. He pounded his red fists turning Soul's mind into a craze full of pain and hate.

It certainly drove Soul to the brink of tears but just as soon as the attack had come had it left. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. A small grin formed as he saw the lunch door fly open but not banging. Immediately Black*Star leapt into the room. Of course it was Black*Star.

"I HAVE RETURNED O THE WORLD OF THE MORTALS! HAVE YOU MISSED ME, YOUR GOD? AHAHAHA OF COURSE YOU HAVE! I'M A GOD! YAHOO!" Marie followed after the laughing blue haired boy, not even bothering to get him down. He was disturbing few people and those people were dealt with by other nurses and therapists.

Maka's entrance was a lot more subtle then Black*Star's which allowed her to slip around the maze of tables and slide into the seat next to Soul. He looked up at Maka, searching in her green eyes for a reason why she hadn't sat with Tsubaki. "Do you mind if I sit here. There's really no where else."

Soul just shrugged. Until he knew the reason why he wasn't talking. "It's just that Liz keeps glaring at me and acting paranoid and I can't deal with Kid's creepy gold eyes watching me all the time. One day I'm going to wear something asymmetrical." Soul shook his head slightly. The girl was an enigma. "The eyes don't get any better. Instead, they end up haunting your dreams and if you see them in the dark, they glow. And I mean _glow_."

Maka snorted and scoffed. "I'll poke them out then." From the corner of his eye, Soul caught Marie watching the two of them intently. She seemed to be waiting – most likely for Maka. "Hey, are you not going to eat?" Maka mouthed no and let her head drop onto the table. "You really should. Plus Marie's keeping an eye on you. She might make you eat." Maka groaned into the table. She pulled out her pigtails so her hair completely covered her face. Soul flicked her on the head. "I have the feeling she's going to come over in a minute." He saw no reaction from the teenager sitting next to him. She really was stubborn wasn't she?

"Maka get up. It's not pleasant when you don't eat. They make you. Bribes, Blackmail. Anything. They'll hook you to machines and feed you that way."

Maka was still unresponsive.

"Maka?"

Nothing.

"Oi Black*Star, Kid! Come here for a second!" Soul waved over to the two teens who were arguing. When they finally reached him Marie was putting food onto a plate and Soul knew it was for Maka. "Listen, you two create some mess. Like loads. We need everyone to be occupied. Bug the Floor three lot. Say something rude about giraffes to Patty. Just not anything too bad." The boys nodded, Kid heading over to Patty and Black*Star to the other side of the room. Soul grabbed Maka by the shoulders and pulled the miserable girl to her feet. Signalling to the Tsubaki, the now group of teenagers ran out of the doors as the noise in the dining hall grew louder and louder.

"M-maka, are you alright?" Maka nodded. She was in an intense staring competition with the floor or so it seemed. Really, she was back to thinking of suicide. It was a habit, one she might never outgrow. Tsubaki and Soul were in a deep conversation behind the girl deep in thought. She carefully noted that they were headed in the direction of the Group Therapy room. She hadn't forgotten her next lesson but she was planning on skipping.

Maka guessed that since Tsubaki and Soul were busy conversing, it would be easy to slip off. Add the fact that the turning towards her bedroom was a just behind the three of them. She found it easy to silently tip toe backwards and slip into the other hallway. Lunch wouldn't be finished for another ten minutes so there was the chance she'd be caught. So she decided to hide out in one of the bathrooms. Once they'd come to check her room they wouldn't have time to check the bathroom. Plus, they couldn't barge in on her could they? That would violate her privacy.

Maka sat upright as she heard the bell ten minutes later, she figured no one knew where she was so she exited the bathroom and headed straight for her room. She immediately knew that someone had been in her room. Everything was symmetrical. "Kid..." She growled.


	11. Chapter 8

After tidying up her room and putting it how it was before a stupid idiot named Death The Kid invaded, Maka flopped onto her bed. She'd checked the time on the flimsy plastic watch that hung on the wall. There were 25 more minutes of Group Therapy. Then they'd come. They'd seek her out and pull her away from her small safe haven. It was clear Maka didn't want this to happen and would rather be left alone. But, then again, she was in a _mental hospital_. It's not that they didn't disrespect privacy (however much Maka believed they did) but giving a patient too much privacy could have negative effects. Also Maka was a patient who couldn't be left alone for two long and had to have more special treatment. Hooray for her. Not many others were this privileged. If anything, the extra attention just made Maka fall into more despair and depression. The girl thought she was meant to be getting better not _worse_.

How could she get better anyway. Her future was already ruined, already tarnished. There'd be no place to go and no place to live. Death would be her greatest achievement. It was her one goal. Her very being yearned for it. But unless she found some way to break through the security or escaped from this hell, well, death was far, far away from her grasp.

Maka sighed. Was it really the time to get philosophical? What was the point of thinking about something that would never happen? However she could always try a window. Maybe find something to smash one in the bathroom. The fourteen year old supposed there were ways to get out. Yes, yes there were! There were many, many ways! And Maka could reach them all!

Crona's small pink head bobbed out of view. Their mother was setting something up in the empty white living room. They stifled a whimper. Medusa was a harsh unloving mother. Up until Crona turned four, she'd been somewhat kinder. She had given them at least one meal per day and didn't experiment on them for months at a time and the abuse wasn't as horrible and cruel as it was now. And today, on Crona's fifth birthday, she had something extra planned. Being the youngest person to ever be diagnosed in Death City with schizophrenia was just one of the many experiment results they're mother had been glad to achieve.

Medusa stood, silent and tall, sinister and cruel. She sensed her child hiding behind the doorway, could see their pale pink fingers gripping the hard wood. She played with a soft smile. "Crona, I know you're there. Come out for mummy, please." She could tell the small child was trembling as he drew closer to her. She moved to the side to expose the puppy the family of two had bought two months ago. It was the happiest time of Crona's life. A real friend to play with.

However, more often than not, Medusa experimented on it, ignoring the cries of Crona.

Next to the puppy was a nine inch, all black daggers. On the front, the name Ragnarok was carved on. No! She couldn't be that nasty! Crona felt tears prickle at their eyes and they hid their face away from sight. Medusa grabbed them by the hand and dragged them over to the puppy. The poor thing still had life in its eyes.

The pink haired child could hear Ragnarok call out to him, teasing them and abusing them. A migraine overcame Crona as they silently cried, their face contorted ever so slightly, still hidden in their arm. Medusa rolled her eyes. They were weak. It was pitiful, watching them cry. She had told them countless times to embrace Ragnarok and accept him and deal with their problems when she wasn't around yet the child was as ignorant as ever.

"Crona, this dagger is yours. You're going to do many important things with this dagger. I named it after your little friend so that they can help you use it." She patted their head as if she knew what was happening. Crona almost screamed out in pain. The young child muttered to them self. "I can't deal with this, I can't deal with this, I can't deal with this..." Their mother rolled her eyes again and bent down to pick up the dangerous looking dagger. She grabbed the thing she had given birth and gripped its shoulders painfully.

"Now listen to me Crona. You are going to kill the puppy. You are going to stab it and kill it and then write about it for experience. If you don't do this task then I'll have to serve you a special punishment. I didn't want to but I'm going to have to. Come on Crona, just pick up the dagger and let Ragnarok help you." Mentioning the demons name made the migraine stronger. Crona wanted to cry, break down, scream, anything, They just wanted Ragnarok to go. To leave. "If you do this, it'll be better for the both of us. It'll settle your mind and Ragnarok won't pursue you endlessly." Medusa's soothing smirk and choice of words hit Crona.

His dream and goal. To be rid of his troubles. To finally find some peace. And according to their mother, the dagger contained everything the little one asked for. Was it worth it? The building pain that threatened to overwhelm them said yes.

So they stepped forward, scared, terrified even, feeling their migraine begin to overwhelm them. Minute's maybe seconds until they passed out. A creepy lopsided grin tugged at Crona's face as the dagger hovered over the weak puppy beneath Crona. The child had tilted their head. It'd obviously been too much of a burden to not give in to the urges. Especially as the dagger came down, as the animal whined for mercy. As Crona frowned. And as Crona fell to the floor, in more pain than they'd ever felt before.


	12. AN 4

**_HIYA EVERYBODY IT'S-A ME! MARIO!_**

 ** _HAHA fooled you all. After ten, long gruelling days, I have finally produced three more chapters. Yes, three. 3,000 words. Aren't I awesome? Anyway, I will post a chapter today/tomorrow and then on Wednesday, because it's my B-Day ;), I will do a double post! I had a sleepover last night and I choked several times but that always happens. Anyhow. I feel awful for taking so long however I have my reasons and I also have to post every chapter on Quotev and Wattpad which takes time because of all the typos. One day there will be 0. If you want to find me on Quotev my username is exactly the same and on Wattpad, it is GayMusicOtaku._**

 ** _Mischief'sbeenManaged._**


	13. Chapter 9

It had been a week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. If you added up every hour Maka of the week that she hated, you'd find that it made exactly five days. She hated being forced to talk to other people. She hated being forced to eat things she didn't want to eat. She hated being forced to contribute in Group therapy. And everybody knew this. So why were they so intent on forcing her?

Kid had taken a liking to Maka. No doubt it was because of her unintended symmetry. Little did Maka know when Kid had gone looking for her a couple of days ago and messed around with her room, he'd also gone through all of her clothes. The young teen was proud to say that nearly every outfit was perfectly symmetrical and he could rest in peace with this knowledge. Her hair was aesthetically pleasing to see as well. Maka seemed to favour two long pigtails over any other style and if they weren't symmetrical, the girl knew to sit down and allow Kid to 'mend' it. Sometimes it made him sad to think about since his own hair was awful and unsatisfactory. He wasn't allowed hair dye and even he did try, because of his medication, the chemicals now in his body would prevent the dye from staying longer then a day or two and dyeing his hair every day would kill it.

Despite this slight drawback, Kid was happy. Happy as in barely content with himself.

It was he who noticed the white van which he had seen exactly a week before. Surprisingly he'd just had a therapy session. Just like a week ago. So, naturally, Kid assumed that it was a newcomer. _And just like last week,_ it was a newcomer. Kid was feeling a strong sense of déjà vu.

Kid checked the time and realised that unlike a week ago, it was after dinner, not lunch. This meant that there'd be no therapy session for everyone to be introduced. Kid found this weird. Quite a few people on Floor 3 would immediately freak out if they knew they didn't know someone. Liz most of all because of her paranoia. As Kid pondered this he began to make his way back to his room. What reason could there be for this strange development? Perhaps it was a special requirement although Kid didn't know what help arriving at seven O'clock at night would do. Patients did go on frequent wanders at this time of night.

One patient in particular it seemed for Kid suddenly felt a hand slam into his chest and then the ground beneath him.

"Sorry Kid. You were going to walk into the wall again and I thought you'd end up looking pathetic so I stopped you. Did I push you too hard?" Kid glanced up to see fluffy white hair. It belonged to Soul 'Eater' Evans, someone who also resided on Floor 3. The devilish looking boy had sat down on the dark red carpet beside Kid. "Y'know Soul, your hair is quite fluffy. Asymmetrical, but fluffy." Soul chuckled darkly.

The boys sat in silence after Soul had quietened and the mood wavered unconsciously.

"Someone new just arrived and you both look rather boring sitting there." Maka's cold voice echoed in the hallway. Soul groaned at her way of pointing out random and unimportant things. Kid, however, perked up considerably.

"Good evening Maka. Did you catch sight of what the new patient looked like? Were they-" "Symmetrical? No way in hell. You can stop all of your stupid delusions immediately."Kid shrugged. He was a little miffed about the fact that he'd been cut off. More so about the new asymmetric patient.

 _ **I'M SO SORRY AND I HOPE YOU CAN TELL BECAUSE I'M WASTING WORDS FOR AN A/N! BASICALLY MY REAL MUM TOOK MY LAPTOP ON SUNDAY NIGHT AND I ONLY JUST GOT IT BACK AND I CAN'T DEAL WITH BEING LATE! I WILL STILL TRY FOR A DOUBLE UPDATE TOMORROW K? RIGHT BYE!**_

Maka basically fell down to the floor right next to Kid who immediately began to fiddle around with her hair for a few, good, long minutes. Soul rolled his eyes, softly banging his head against the back of the wall until Kid stopped and moved away satisfied. "So what's their name? Did you find out? Is it really weird? Is it a scary name? Or, is it a symmetrical name? Please tell me it's symmetrical! That would mean I was blessed!" Maka pushed Kid off of her shoulder and growled slightly. It was true, she did know their name. She also knew how old they were and where their room was. It was right next to hers.

"Kid, lay off the questions. You know as well as I do that they're not going to have a symmetrical name. And you can't say other people's names are weird, considering your full name is literally Death The Kid." Kid frowned but said no more. He couldn't deny that his name was... a little eccentric, however, he didn't think about it often so it had never bugged him before.

"I think that I should point out that there is a reason for me approaching you. Marie has ordered me to alert certain people of an unplanned half an hour Group Therapy session and that you are to attend. And no! The new kid won't be coming and neither will I! Have fun sitting here." Maka lifted herself from the ground, stretching as she walked. Soul chuckled quietly to himself, ignoring Kid who was lost for words. "Y'know, I don't understand why she's so intent on missing therapy but not actual lessons." Soul chuckled again. "She's such a violent and depressed bookworm. No wonder she was shoved in here with the rest of us."

Kid turned to Soul. "I forgot to ask about Oni this week. Sorry." "Nah, it's cool." "Sure?" And they went to Group Therapy, talking non-stop.


	14. Chapter 10

Crona was hidden underneath a small table that was covered by a beige cloth. They had been taken away from their mother and their home and they couldn't deal with it. They'd been calling him a 'he', sometimes 'she'. The poor child didn't know how to deal with that either. Ragnarok had piped in, encouraging them to attack the therapists. Crona had ended up crying into the floor. As they sat there, listening to the occasional patter of footsteps. No had noticed them yet, despite the whining they made whenever someone strolled past. At one point, they heard someone quietly calling their name. They hadn't responded.

Ragnarok woke them up, Crona hadn't realised that they'd fallen asleep.

 _Oi, you pathetic child, get up. Someone's looking at_ you. _Beat her up! Knock her around! Go on!_ Do it! _Hurry up._

Somehow Crona ignored the voice in their head and instead peered out from under the tablecloth. The sight that met Crona's eyes was a frightful one, a girl a little older than them, with a slight scowl set on her face. Crona was shocked back into reality and visibly flinched, slamming into the wall behind them in an attempt to run away. However, the girl just grabbed his hand and knelt on her knees in front of him.

"This really isn't a decent hiding spot Crona. Come one, follow me. I'll show you where you can go where no one can find us." Crona froze. What was she doing? Who was she? Why, why, why? Maka sighed and grabbed Crona's other hand. "Hi Crona. My name is Maka and I'm a patient here. I understand that you want to be alone but if you stay under this table they will find you and force you into interacting with people. If you come with me, I'll hide you for now, okay?" Crona didn't know how to deal with the situation they were in. What were they going to do?

Ragnarok was silent. Yet Crona knew that he disagreed. He knew Ragnarok would tell him not to trust Maka. But she was offering something he had wanted since he'd been dragged fighting and crying from his... home. So he slowly crawled out from under the table and suddenly he and Maka were running.

Crona thought they'd start crying so they shut their eyes tight until Maka stopped and put her fingers to her lips. She then crept into the room 2 doors down from hers, and, coincidentally Crona's. The room belonged to Tsubaki and was on the opposite side to Maka and Crona's room. Maka often hid in other peoples rooms because they were less likely to be searched and that way, she could search for sharp items for... her own private purposes.

She gestured for Crona to sit somewhere, while she herself opted to shuffle through the drawers and under Tsubaki's bed. Crona watched with a frightened fascination. Was he meant to say something or do something or... Maka gestured to the bed she was under so Crona flopped on top of it, a little scared of being punished. After five minutes they unintentionally fell asleep, yet again.

Whilst Crona slept, Maka was successful in her search. In the corner of the room, there was a tiny and rather shiny nail. The nail hadn't been stuck in the ground properly so around a quarter of it was sticking out from the ground which allowed Maka to grab it and twist it hard. It took several agonising minutes but it was all worth it. The hospital and the therapists all told her, day after day, that they could cure her and that she didn't want to harm herself, deep down in her heart.

How wrong they were. Maka wanted to defy them and show them that not everyone could be happy and daffy. As long as nobody caught her. Well, she wouldn't mind if Crona did but anybody other than them... It was dangerous but it was also fun. It reminded Maka of all the times she'd hesitate and not do anything. She only started two weeks before her suicide attempt. Cutting that was. She had a cut for every day so a just over a dozen. Seven on one arm, seven on the other. Of course the therapists knew she had cuts but they were done in such a way that you couldn't count them properly.

Maka grinned as she unscrewed the nail and wiped it across the hem of her shirt. Then, she rolled up her sleeve slightly and stabbed the nail in as deep as she could. Maka twisted it, round and round. She stared as blood dripped, dripped from her arm. The cut stopped bleeding soon enough but it made Maka smile. Finally. What she had done showed that no one held any control over her, not even the therapists who wanted to 'cure' her. Too bad because she'd fight against it. They were trying to change her into something manageable. That was it.

Maka repeated this process three more times, once more on her left arm and then twice on her right. She guessed it had been roughly half an hour since Maka and Crona had hid. Maka hadn't expected Kid and Soul to burst through the door just as Maka was pulling down her sleeve, still happily grinning. She didn't even look fazed. She'd already made the cuts they couldn't get rid of them. Soul just stood eyes wide with astonishment. He'd often thought about doing the same thing but he'd always suspected that he'd be caught. But apparently Maka had no care in the world. The two boys could see the blood on her palm and the tip of her pale wrist. They knew from her grin.

"Maka, what have you done! They'll lock you up or something! Oh my God Maka why! Please tell me that it's at least symmetrical." Maka simply raised an eyebrow. "Of course they are Kid. They always are. Blood red."


	15. AN 5

**Right well hi. I was watching Sherlock half way through the next chapter which got me feeling depressed until I started season three and then I'm not even kidding. I just start writing tons and tons of puns. There are around three still in the writing and they are atrocious. If you can find them, by all means laugh at how unbelievably terrible they are. Also the chapter ends very abruptly but I got inspired by Sherlock so I'm starting the next chapter now. I'm typing this at 00:28. I'm surprised I've not been told to go to sleep. Happy Christmas! I mean I should probably sleep but my room is a mess so I'm gonna attempt at tidying it as well so...**

 **Later, Mischief'sbeenManaged**


	16. Chapter 11

Kid sighed in relief before panicking again. "Maka this is dangerous. Where did you even find anything sharp enough to, to cut through your skin like that. The, the therapists said that they had checked every room for anything that's too dangerous or too sharp." Soul marched over to Maka and tugged up both sleeves and dragged her into the bathroom that was joined to Tsubaki's room. She had realised that certain patients were more trusted then others so they earned certain privileges. Patients like Tsubaki. She was allowed a joined bathroom. Soul checked the cupboards before pulling on the tap handle and turning it on. Maka scowled again as he grabbed her bare arms and threw them under the torrent of cold, rushing water. It hurt a lot more then the cutting did.

"STOP IT SOUL LET GO OF ME! IT STINGS LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID WHITE HAIRED DEVILISH BRAT!" Maka struggled to get out of Soul's grip and away from the freezing water that was burning her arm. Kid was busy looking for some bandages that weren't too thick so Maka would not get caught after they'd cleaned up her arms. Eventually he found a small stash in a corner under a pile of fresh. He waved it so that Soul could see it, then turn off the tap. Kid sighed turned to face Maka and he sighed once again. H e couldn't believe she'd done something so foolish in another patients room. Tsubaki would have told on her immediately. Then again, the bleeding would've probably stopped by the time Tsubaki finished her therapy session in ten minutes time. Either way, if anyone told on her, then she'd be doomed. She may have well succeeded in killing herself without having to do a single thing.

"Maka we need to leave now, is your room available? Soul still has the keys to every single one of our room locks. I said I lost them when I really gave them to Soul to look after. These rooms aren't symmetrical enough." Maka shot a dirty look at both boys before walking over to the bed which was supporting a sleeping Crona. Neither teen boys had noticed the androgynous child that was still asleep, even as Maka picked them shot another dirty look at the pair before somehow swinging open the door and marching out across the space that separated her and Tsubaki's room. She swung open the door again, bear in my mind in her arms she held a small Crona. Setting him as softly as she could on her pale yellow bedsheets, Maka noticed a tiny trickle of her blood which she grinned at and licked off. Her jumper may be ruined but at least it was a deep red. She could wear it without the bloodstains being noticed. Clothing always mattered to Maka, it could get her out of sticky situations. Behind her Soul watched with a blank face but Kid looked close to deathly pale. Maka skipped a shot distance to where a small but somewhat sturdy bookshelf hung with books spilling over the edges. A few were more notebook looking then the actual reading material Maka owned and those notebooks were Maka's personal notes. She picked one that held a pencil in it's spine and opened it on an empty page where she wrote in the date and after glancing up at the clock, she wrote down the time.

She then sat down and kept her eyes fixated on Kid.

"Listen Maka, I'm sorry. But you can't ever do that again, no matter what. If you're caught you're as good as dead. Ordinarily you'd be isolated a a little more and have more therapy sessions as well as someone watching you 24/7. However, the principle of the DWMA, the school that's sadly connected with Shibusen, this hospital, has offered up a well known therapist since no one has left this institute in six months. He thinks it'll better the success rate however the man he's sending is a loony. The hospital he came from specialized in suicide and madness. No one left that hospital. They all went mad. Every single of his patients and they're sending him to a kids hospital. He's arriving in a week. Luckily he'll only inspect this floor once a fortnight unless it's in your reports that you have... major issues. You're trial is over Maka and you've harmed yourself. If you do it again and it goes in the reports you'll never leave!"

"The principle. I never liked him. He's your father. I remember now. There for a year and then you vanished. Just like all the f-" A knock resonated through the sound room. The three teenagers who were awake and standing all had wide eyes. There was another knock on the door and a soft moan from the other side. "I know there is someone in there. I don't have all day." Kid froze, shivers visibly crawling through his spine. Soul grabbed him and shoved him under the bed were Crona slept. Then three knocks but quieter. It was Marie. "Maka, I need permission to come in. We have a visitor." Maka opened the door, her hairs bristling as she stood side by side with Soul. Marie was in her usual dress however a worried look was evident on her face. Next to her stood a tall disturbing man with bandages wrapped around his face and used as clothes. He had an extra eye tattooed onto his forehead and all three eyes were bloodshot.

The man had sharp teeth and his hair was in separate stripes, white going through all of them. This man was definitely the new therapist, scary, like a monster from a horror movie. Maka slid her arm behind Soul, away from the door.


	17. UNEXPLAINED HIATUS EXPLAINED-ISH

**Okay so I took an unplanned hiatus just after Christmas I believed and I must say it has been therapeutic. Around a month ago I decided to rewrite my story to make it more realistic and to generally sort out the typo problem and character personalities. However I quite like what I've already written (I hate it a lot actually) so I'm going to keep this story up as a preview thing for the chapters to come and use it for things like A/N's when I feel they don't necessarily belong on the new story. Yup I am creating a new fanfic for the better and more upgraded version. If anyone wants to know it will be up on my WattPad, Quotev and my newly made AO3 account. If you would like my AO3 account name it's ShippedTrash and I have a Yuri On Ice fanfic that I intended to post here before realising it was a chat fic and this website doesn't take so kindly to those. I'm very sorry for taking such a long break it surprised me as well. Happy reading :)**

 **Mischief'sbeenManaged**


End file.
